87 Days with You
by 999sea9
Summary: Hikari has 87 days with her newfound ally to get 50 members in her anime club. Is this the beginning of a new friendship and the survival of her anime club, or the end of everything?


Hi guys this is Sean after a 3 year hiatus! So sorry for the wait a short I have been busy with lot us of stuff Hope you guys like my new piece of work! I apologizr if I make some mistakes as I haven't written in a long while! Thanks! ^^

* * *

"Easy, you have to get a minimum of 50 members in the club before your graduation. Otherwise, you guys must disband."

Those were the last words the representative of the student council before he left the classroom.

There she was, a young lady with a slim figure that many can wish for, blue sapphire eyes and long chocolate brown hair. The president of the anime, Hikari, despite her fantastic looks, people look down on her, cause she's an otaku.

This is Kokka High School, where the elites from each Junior High School gathered to chase their dreams. Be it game designing or starting a business, everyone has their own goal. Those who engaged in "non-productive" acts were looked down upon.

There she was, sitting on my teacher's bench all alone. The lights were turned off and the mere sounds of fans made it seem like an isolated school.

It wasn't easy, 50 members to join an anime club which the majority look down on was difficult, and the student council president just merely wants to ridicule the anime club. She had no time to wonder what she could do to save this situation, for that this club could very well disband in 87 days. But why 50 members? It wasn't easy, but if the student council president wanted them to disband, he could very well call for 100 or 200, but why 50?

"Hey prezzie!"

A slightly shorter girl with bubbly cheeks, silky black hair tied into a ponytail with dark brown eyes, jumped in front of the door, with a smile so bright it could blind anyone. "Why do you look so down?"

"Yes," she thought to herself, "It's only me, Yuuki and Dan. How in the world are we going to get 47 members within 3 months?"

 **Day 1 of 88 has just started.**

"88 DAYS? HOW ON THE EARTH ARE WE GOING TO MAKE IT?"

"87. No idea, we have 3 members left, we just have to get publicity and try to get as many members as we can-" Hikari stood up and looked outside the window

"No one is going to join our club." A young blonde man with round spectacles, who is just a few centimetres taller than Hikari, walked into the classroom.

"Hey Dan, do not look down on our anime club, maybe someone out there in our high school loves anime and we can get 47 of those friends out there!" Yuuki walked up to Dan, tiptoed and started pinching his cheeks.

"You know the school clearly does not have a good impression of us. Look at us, have we done anything yet to contribute to the school?" Dan brushed her hands away and took a step behind Yuuki "Let's be honest, we can get five or maybe six, but 47 of them is just unrealistic. We should just disband for god's sake."

"What about prezzie's friends? They didn't create this whole club for nothing! Furthermore, this is our last year together and I wanted to make this a memorable year too!"

"Guys, stop." Both Dan and Yuuki turned around and noticed a demoralised Hikari, where she had no way to face them. "I'll try to get 50."

She slowly walked out of the classroom, muttering," I can't let them down."

As they saw her back fade away, Yuuki gave a forceful punch onto Dan's stomach.

"OW! What was that for?"

"That's for making her sad!"

"But there is no way we can get that many-"

"If you are not gonna help, I will help prezzie then!"

Yuuki stepped on Dan's foot and stomped out of the classroom.

There is no way we can get 47 members in 88 days…

Dan yawned and left the classroom.

"Hmmm…?"

A tall young man, black curly hair and sky blue eyes walked into the classroom. He turned the lights on and he was disgusted. The classroom was in a very messy condition which made him feel a bit sick. Manga, paint brushes, blanks sheets of paper, reference books were lying all around the classroom.

But as he turned to the whiteboard, he was amazed. What he saw was fanarts of different animes combined into a single wallpaper, sitting at the front of the classroom above the whiteboard. The young man chuckled for a moment, as he wondered what future lies ahead for this anime club.

Before he left, he picked up a sheet of paper, stating: **potential requirement at 2nd October at canteen piano.**

"Maybe it is time for a change."

A tall young man, black curly hair and sky blue eyes walked up to the canteen piano, and stared into Hikari's blue sapphire eyes, which made her blush a little.

"Hi- hi- hi, Hi! May I know if you wish to use the-"

"Hi my name is Kai and I would like to **join** the anime club."

"You are kidding me right?"

 **Day 2 of 88, 4/50 members**


End file.
